The present invention is concerned with a chair having a base and a supporting column upwardly projecting from this base to hold a seating device, specifically in a vertically adjustable manner.
One chair of this type that is known in practice represents an unchangeable unit and is stored by the manufacturer and supplier as a whole unit and also transported as such by the customer. This requires a relatively large amount of space.
The invention, therefore, has as its aim to create a chair, which, if desired, will take up less space during storage and transportation.
This aim is met according to the invention in such a way that a plug-type connection piece is disposed on the base and the supporting column is slipped onto this plug-type connection piece, said supporting column being secured on the plug-type connection piece in such a way that it is detachable from the outside.
The supporting column thus is removable from the base. When disassembled in this manner, the chair is less bulky so that it can be stored and transported more easily. The assembly, since it is performed from the outside, can be carried out by the customer.
Convenient developments of the invention, which address above all the stability of the connection between the base and supporting column, as well as a simple assembly and production, are defined in the subclaims.